


Snow

by Mistrazen



Series: Koi Adventures: RP Drabbles [4]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, My Candy Love
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrazen/pseuds/Mistrazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuno falls while someone tries to save her.<br/>There are some unseen circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover + AU.
> 
> Drabble Prompt:
> 
> Snow: Our characters in the cold together

                                        **The snow falling down as a surprise to her, really.**

                                        It was already December in Koi, but she never considered it to be snowing despite it’s wintry and cold days. Her eye blinks as she reaches her hand out as the snow falls into her hand. It was pretty much her first time seeing _the snow_. She knows about it but seeing it up close made her eyes go wide in _amazement_. She walked slowly in the snow covered sidewalks while watching undine on their gondolas go by. They talked to their guests about the city of Koi and told them to see the snow that covered the beautiful city. O _ne of the undines_ noticed her and smile waving at her. Hakuno waved back to be polite and walked even more although here steps began to become uneven. As she watches her feet making footsteps in the snow, her steps become more clumsier as she climbs the stairs on the bridge.

                                      _In fact she almost slips off the snowy steps of the bridge._

                   Until someone grabs her hand but not quite enough in time, with the two of them having severe unmatched heights and suddenly they fall. Rather dramatically at that, as the two of them screamed into the city night with a crash to the bottom of the steps. Thus Hakuno on the ground with a guy she doesn’t know on top of her. Awkward as it is, the guy immediately gets up with his face all _red_ , ( _is he okay?_ ) and all flustered. He stands up and pulls up Hakuno by grabbing her hand and with gentleness yet force, she’s a bit surprised at how things go. As she managed to recover for a bit, she stands up straight despite her knees being super shaky. She cleans off the snow off her and the boy who crashed into her apologizes quickly with his face still red about the recent awkward position. ( _What is up with him anyway?_ )

                                     Hakuno waves off his apology, finding no faults with what happen but he seems so, so flustered still. Becoming slightly annoyed about his refusal to give up apologizing, she flicks him on the forehead. He flinches at the sudden attack of his forehead almost shout in protest, “ _What was that for?_ ” She rolls her eyes and says it so obviously like it was a reason to do so anyway, “Because your apologies were annoying.” she folds her arm and stares at him, “And I wanted you to shut up about it. It was nothing wrong with you landing on top of me.” He wants to say something but she gives her best stares and he is left defeated by her powerful glares. ( ~~ _All thanks to Archer’s stoic stare lessons._~~ ) Before they do a much longer stare off, the taller guy sighs and scratches the back of his head. He’s still embarrassed but he smiles introducing himself, “Well.. um for belated introductions, I’m Kentin. It’s nice to meet you.” He gives his hand towards her for a shake and she stares at it for a long moment, and offers her hand in return shaking it. “I’m Kishinami Hakuno…” she says yet right after she says that she sneezes loudly.

               It was obvious as to why– since Hakuno wasn’t wearing proper clothing for the snowy day, _surprise, surprise._ Yet she looked away towards the sky smiling at the snow falling down. Kentin watched her for a bit, thinking she was a bit queer and become alarmed when she sneezes again with a loud achoo for instance. He looks on worriedly at her asking, “Are you okay?” The girl looks back at him in astonishment at the idea as to why was he asking about her wellness as of all things. “I’m fine. I really like the cold. I guess I’m not dressed properly…” Understatement of the day as her clothes were becoming wet from the snow that splattered upon her. Kentin almost looks guilty but before he knows it, he shivers in the cold weather and sneezes himself. _Oh how things come to be at this moment._  


Hakuno looks at him again and laughs at their situation in which Kentin laughs along as they looked upon the snow falling.  



End file.
